batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Brethren
Demonic entities that exist to bring chaos and war to the world for eternity, the Dark Brethren lure unwary victims to an eternity of suffering by promising them great power and wealth. Demons formed of the most foul and purely evil nature and energy, the Brethren have spent their existence building up an incredible army of monstrosities, made from the souls they have bartered with, to be unleashed into the world in a catastrophic war to wipe out all mortals. '' ''One of the main instigators of the War of The Gods, the Brethren's ultimate pawns would eventually be chosen as five siblings, who would all go on to become Malpercio, a god of destruction whose actions and appearance are fueled by the desires and manipulation of the Dark Brethren, who seek to commission the beast to be a window into their mind and power and lead their armies to destruction and carnage. Known History For a detailed account of the Brethrens' actions through the five sibling gods, see Malpercio. Little is known of the Dark Brethren, but they appear to be extra-dimensional beings of enormous power and existed during the Age of The Gods. The Brethren and Wiseman, though any connection between the two is unclear, can be seen as the most evil and ultimate villains in the Baten Kaitos Series, completely devoid of any kindness, remorse, or sympathy, and serve as the catalyst for all the events in the series. They are often feared by the general populace above all else just by the mere legends surrounding them and dwell in Zaurak Keep, later known as Cor Hydrae after being banished to another dimension, filled with their monstrous armies. They are willing to barter with mortals who pass their trials, usually in exchange for the soul of said mortals for some of their power. Little do the mortals who barter with them know that this is nothing more than a ploy by the Brethren to gain powerful hosts to control and perform their will as they work towards their own plans and goals. The hosts then become their slaves and are no longer in control of their actions, ultimately meaning that they never truly get what they bartered for with the Brethren to begin with and are left as demonic monsters themselves. They are reputed to being able to destroy anything, but are later revealed to have their own agenda to conquer the world and bring it into endless chaos and war simply for their own amusement. In the end, they are able to trick five siblings into selling their souls, resulting in the birth of Malpercio, a demonic god of death and destruction. Using this form, the Dark Brethren, along with Wiseman, brought death and destruction to the world until the children of the earth defeated them and sealed them away. The Brethren themselves, along with their fortress are banished to another dimension by the Children of the Earth after another gruesome battle with the aid of the human beings on the planet. This proved to only be a minor setback at best however, as the Brethren later manipulated the course of events over the next millennium to resurface and conquer all of existence, all the while feeding off the negative energies of the five siblings to grow stronger and further corrupt them into the demonic god, Malpercio. Through manipulation of a girl named Melodia and Emperor Geldoblame, the Dark Brethren were able to unseal the five end magnus that sealed their pawns away and resurfaced as Malpercio once again. A war soon engulfed the entire world and led to the death of millions, but thanks to the combined efforts of Kalas and his friends, Malpercio was defeated, the five siblings were released from the Brethren's control, and the Dark Brethren and their legions were destroyed and sent to a dimension of pain and suffering for all eternity. Personality and Depiction The Dark Brethren are amongst the most foul and evil entities within the Baten Kaitos Series, arguably serving as the ultimate antagonists for the franchise, rivaled only by Wiseman. While other villains value acquiring power or dominance over other lands in a quest for control, the Brethren seek only for the purest form of violence and destruction and bring it to the entire world in an endless war to massacre all mortals. They are timeless demons who feed off negative feelings and energies to possess other individuals or bribe them with empty promises of wealth and power to ultimately control them. They seem to hold no motive for their plans and simply lust for death and chaos because they are purely evil and exist for the sole purpose of destroying the world and inflicting torture and mutilation on mortals for their own personal amusement. The demonic entities and their plans and actions act as the driving force behind many of the events that make up the entire series, as well as the actions from many of the villains, such as Geldoblame, Melodia, Giacomo and numerous others, through manipulation and deceit. They can be seen as the main antagonists over the entire series, perhaps even more so than Wiseman, as their influence has a presence within each game through Malpercio, his afterlings, and the various villains being possessed by their energies. The Dark Brethren's mysterious and clouded backstory, lack of any clear nor sane motive, and lust for total war, bloodletting, and annihilation makes them one of the most insidious and foul entities within the series whose actions have led to nothing more than devastation, tragedy, and death, all seemingly to simply appease their twisted sense of contentment and amusement. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Group Category:Other Creatures